PS Longer Letter Later
by Pollyannaism
Summary: Separated by time zones and a vast ocean, they find themselves communicating in a rather common way. Through the many forms of technology. How absolutely necessary are things to quote in an e-mail? Takari, Mimato, Taiora and a hinting of Kenyako.


_"When you compose a reply to an email, quote only as much as is absolutely necessary and as little as possible."_

. . .

What had started out as a composition project in English, had turned into this. From a random conversation between two friends over the internet, I found myself converting personalities to that of the Digimon cast and establishing a small plot. I've been a big fan of stories written through letters, and enjoyed the different point of views.

There'll be a variety of internet communication, phone calls and the common note passing. With an additional case of multiple pairings.

But I need to stop rambling, it's not good for my health from what I've heard. :P

Disclaimer: All characters and (c)Digimon, in general, belong to their respectful owners as well as the actual plot.

* * *

_Dearest_ Hikari,

Can't help but picture your expression as you open this letter, just wondering what's going on in the functions of your best friend's mind. While at the same time, I can imagine you tossing aside the stationary—ignoring everything I have to say. I'm not too sure which you'll be deciding, but I'm hoping for the first? It's pretty understandable if you're sore with me.

Heck, I can _feel _that "Yagami Stubborn Look" stabbing itself into me as I write this.

And if I was standing right in front of you, not only would you be scolding me for taking no effort in contacting you but you'd probably hit me for my excuse.

It's not MY fault I had to spend two nights straight packing, for the upcoming vacation that you're not all too fond of—Oops.

Did I say that one outloud? My apologies, fair Hikari-sama!

...

Yeah. Next time we meet up, you can hit me for my sense of humor. I bet you're just laughing up a storm right now, aren't ya?

Okay. Okay. Kidding aside (though you have to admit I DO know when to crack a joke!), I'm really really sorry for not contacting you any sooner! Which is why I'm writing this letter in the first place.

Yup, there's an actual reason behing writing this letter when I practically live a few blocks away from you. I mean, once again we shall be separated, but this time through time zone and an actual sea!

Anyone could see this situation as a dramatic event between the two of us, so wouldn't writing a farewell letter to my beloved ADD to the dramatic suspense?!

...That's a second hit you can throw at me when we see each other. I'm not getting anywhere with this comedy, am I?

No wonder Daisuke usually gets blank stares when he makes his entrances at school.

Alright. I'll stop being mean. Just because you're my bestest friend in the whooooole wide world, I'll tell you the truth. The reason that you've had to wait an approximate length of time for communication, and through a letter of all things, is because it was Kaa-san's idea _and fault. _

Seeing as I promised you a proper goodbye before me, Nii-san and Kaa-san headed off to the airport, and you know I never forget my promises, I tried my upmost best to persuade her to let me spend some time with you.

Usually, and you know Kaa-san, she would've said yes. But I don't think her mind was actually on the planet at the moment. She's been ignoring calls from her job, and trying to explain to Yamato-nii that's there's no way Mimi can come along.

Wasn't she already going to America for vacation, anyway?

Eh. Knowing Yamato, he probably ignored everything Mimi said about her vacation. Old people are so weird when it comes to love, y'know?

Yep. Three years is a big difference. And no, I'm not being sarcastic.

Besides the fact that I'm rambling on just to put a smile on your face, I haven't been getting to the point. You see, I'm not leaving for France for about three days or so. Which is why I wrote this letter in advance, making sure that you got it ahead of time.

During the time I spent running around my bedroom packing, I also had enough time to sit down at my desk and write this rather lengthy letter out for you.

And even though I could have been enjoying some decent hours of sleep, your happiness was much more important to me.

...You're buying all of this, right? You know I'm being honest to you, right? Because I know you're not threatening to tear up those pictures we took awhile back, right Hikari? I thought I meant more to you than that!

Well, if that's the case then. I'm going to have to find some way to drag you to the airport soon. And we're gonna take tons and tons of pictures. So many, that your shiny digital camera is going to need a new chip!

And yes, I'm serious about this. Dead serious, Yagami Hikari-san.

You. Me. Odaiba Airport. Three Days. And I won't take no for an answer.

I don't care if someone's holding you hostage or if Taichi suddenly became a tyrant and removed you from all social life... we're giving each other a proper goodbye. Because even though I know you don't _need_ me around... you _want _me around~

Jeez. I think Niisan is finally rubbing off on me. After all of these years of avoiding that swelled head of his, look where I am now. Let's just hope you don't end up becoming a Mini-Mimi. *shudders* What a pair we would be then, huh?

Um, I think I've made my point in this letter of mines, right? I've accomplished a fair amount of kissing up, if you hadn't noticed, and the possibilities of you deciding NOT to kill me at the airport have increased somewhat. So this is where we part ways in this letter?

I'm not expecting to get to my Grandmother's house in Paris to find a letter sitting by my bedside.

Not only would that be creepy, but I'd check if you ended up sending the letter via Digital World.

I wouldn't be surprised if you had a personal airmail service there, seeing as you're still deemed _'Hikari-hime'_ around some parts.

Oh yeah. You hate that nickname, don't you? *cackles*

By the way, I've discovered that I'm capable of evil laughter. Last time I attempted it, Niisan nearly died on the spot. No, I didn't scare him. He was laughing a bit too much and ended up falling flat on his face. Looks like _I _got the last laugh~ :D

Patamon says that he's going to miss you and Tailmon soooooooooooooooooooo (he's not exaggerating, o.o) much. I think he's crying now.

Bring Tailmon along with you, Patamon's going to need it.

Hmmm... I guess this is where I say goodbye? That I love you? That I'll hunt you down if you don't show up? No seriously, I'll pay Daisuke to stalk you until you apologize if you end up doing that. Well, I guess that's _one _way to say that I'm going to miss you.

- Takeru

* * *

"And here I thought you weren't going to show up,"

Hikari set the letter down, resisting the urge to crumble it up and throw it at that smiling face. It had not taken her too long to decide whether or not she would bid him farewell. For the sarcasm dripping within the letter, could easily be translated into the woes of a boy suffering from _girlfriend sickness_. Her unfamiliar pout and short statements had begun shortly after he had found her in the crowd.

He momentarily worried after noticing her grip on his letter, but thoughts washed away when her trembling picked up.

Takeru, with hands in his pockets, stood there before her, blocking out all possible sounds around them. He tried to ignore the takeoff of multiple airlines, and the passerbys hurrying off to the correct terminal. A rather hectic quality even though so early in the morning.

"Of course I was going to show up," Her words were rather forced. "I'm not as cruel as this letter described me, Takeru. You better hope that I don't get Taichi-nii on you for insulting his 'sweet baby sister' as he still considers me."

She rolled her eyes. A smile gracing her lips as his laughter followed suit. So, this goodbye was going to end on a good note...

The fingers running through her hair stopped short. "I needed some way to get your attention! You're still not mad at me, are you? I'm sorry, if that's the case."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" she frowned, pulling gently on his shirt collar to get him close, taking the time to grasp everything together.

Dropping the letter, she embraced him, savoring the moment. "You're a real idiot, Keru..."

He blinked, somewhat surprised by her actions, before letting out another laugh. It was as if they were never going to see one another again.

"You're making it sound like I'm flying off to another planet."

"Stop joking around, silly! Who's to know when I can hug you like this again?"

Takeru grinned. "In about four weeks?" Her hold onto him had suddenly gotten tighter.

"Ow... Ow... Ow... Hika... you're trying to crush me... aren't you?" he managed to squeeze out, before tightening his hold onto her.

This did not seem much like a game anymore. And the two digimon watching them from afar wondered if they were trying to squeeze each other out of existance, or something of the sort.

Patamon laughed, flapping contently beside the amused Tailmon. "A whole month apart from each other... they're taking it well!"

Tailmon rolled her own eyes at Patamon, the strain in his voice was obviously there, so why didn't he just break down in the tears already?

The digi-feline knew for a fact that Patamon did not want to go along for the trip, she knew he could've stayed with Hikari and Taichi if he wanted... but the little guy was faitful to Takeru.

"Yes, they are. But are _you_ taking it well, Ange-kun?" she asked, giggling to herself as his eyes widen.

Tailmon had used their 'Ange Nicknames' for one another. It was only a matter of time until the water works began. "Well~ I'm waiting for—OOF!"

"ANGE-CHAAAAN! I don't wanna leave yoouuuuuuu!"

It was then that Tailmon had decided to snuggle back to the digi-hamster. Honestly, and for truth, she was going to miss Patamon. Now who was she supposed to enjoy wonderful naps in trees with? Veemon? Eh. She would hope not.

* * *

"Isn't it funny, Yama? Our flights are heading out at the same time!"

Mimi, being her usual optimistic self, was trying her best to keep up the cheerful cherade. Yamato, who already noticed the sinkage of her mood, held her in a simple embrace as they awaited departure. Already it was difficult to be avoiding Teenage Wolves fangirls, especially a certain Motomiya Jun, while standing in such a public space, but the two had not spent a moment together since his last concert.

His fingers caressed her arms, as he buried his head in her hair. "Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

She giggled, craning her neck to plant a light kiss on his cheek. Yamato had been going on about this for weeks now, hatching up some kind of dysfunctional plan to get her on the plane to France.

Honestly, she found it adorable, but the others simply sighed at the predicament.

"You already _know _that Natsuko-san said I couldn't tag along. Plus, my parents wanted me back in America for a little visit~"

"I could find some way to get you on the plane."

Mimi laughed again. "What? Have you been looking for a suitcase that fits my size? Yama, you're being silly!"

He continues to murmur soft somethings into her ear, only resulting in a giggle or flushed face every now and then. Beside the two, Gabumon and Palmon stared questionably at their human friends, already certain about what they were going on about.

"If they're like this right now, I wonder how it's going to be when they get ba—"

Palmon raised a leafy hand to the fellow Digimon. "Gabu-chan, _pleeaaase_ don't finish that sentence~!"

* * *

Hikari sighed. Passengers shuffled away from their seats and onto the plane, and she had taken notice of Yamato and Mimi's goodbye. Natsuko glanced towards her, seeing the unreadable expression of the young girl. She too was once a victim of that familiar look during the early years of her marriage.

"Ah, don't worry, Hikari-chan. I'll make sure that Takeru makes it home as soon as possible."

She whirled around. Glancing towards the woman with a smile of her own.

"No no. You don't have to rush your vacation because of me. I'll manage fine without Keru, it's not like I'm breaking down or anything~" she informed, trying to keep her voice neutral.

It was true. Hikari wasn't going to lose herself without Takeru. But, she was going to miss him.

She felt a presence slightly towering behind her, with a content sigh, Hikari accepted Takeru's final hug. "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone."

A smile crossed her face yet again. "I'll try~ You know how random things get around here!" And she kissed him, not forgetting to step on his foot.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She jabbed him in the side. "That was for kissing up to me in that letter."

He laughed, making his way towards the terminal gate, while never taking his eyes off of her. Patamon sat gently on top of his hat, waving his final goodbyes to Tailmon and Hikari as his eyes welled up. "Speaking of letters, I'll email you as soon as I get there!"

"And don't you _dare_ leave anything out!"


End file.
